Field
This disclosure is generally related to distribution of digital content. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and system for facilitating random access to a piece of content in a content centric network.
Related Art
The proliferation of the Internet and e-commerce continues to create a vast amount of digital content. Content-centric network (CCN) architectures have been designed to facilitate accessing and processing such digital content. A CCN includes entities, or nodes, such as network clients, forwarders (e.g., routers), and content producers, which communicate with each other by sending interest packets for various content items and receiving content object packets in return. CCN interests and content objects are identified by their unique names, which are typically hierarchically structured variable length identifiers (HSVLI). An HSVLI can include contiguous name components ordered from a most general level to a most specific level. CCN is an effective network architecture for delivering content. However, at present, there is no effective way for a content consumer to randomly access a large piece of content in a cost-effective way. For example, a user typically cannot have random access to any location in a movie he is viewing without experiencing significant delays.